Goten's Crush
by Jish
Summary: Goten asks Gohan for some help on telling his crush on how he feels. WARNING: MALExMALE TruTen. OneShot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. If I did, there would be Romance everywhere. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.**

Hi, my name is Son Goten. I am currently fourteen years old. My father is Son Goku, the greatest fighter in the universe. My mother is Son Chi-Chi, and I love her very much, but I fear her frying pan of doom. My super-cool big brother is Son Gohan, and he's awesome. He helps with anything. Whether it's school, questions about my body, or questions about what I should do in a certain situation, he gives me advice. Gohan and I trust each other a lot. Lastly, my best friend is Trunks Briefs. I've known Trunks since the day I was born. We've been together all our lives. We even fused to beat Majin Buu! That was awesome.

I take after my dad in the looks department. When I was young, I was the splitting image of him, except the way my hair was facing. It was facing the opposite direction, but I still look like my father to this day. My father is dense, and he doesn't notice when girls hot on him only for his looks. That must mean I should have no troubles in the girls department. Well, you'd be wrong.

You'd be wrong because there's one thing about me that you'd never think. That fact is that I'm gay. Yup, you read right. I'm gay. I'm not ashamed of it, but nobody knows. I'm afraid that my own family will hate me. Not to mention my best friend, Trunks. I don't know his opinion on the homosexual community, but I don't want to risk our friendship by telling him; even though I really want to tell him.

That's because I really, really like him. Nobody would think I like him though, because they think we're just awesome friends. They'd be right in retrospect. However, I've liked him for years, since I was ten years old. I've been getting really depressed lately because nobody knows how I really feel , and that I like someone who's probably straight (I can't know for sure.). I've been just sulking in my room lately after doing my homework.

I don't get the best of grades. I usually get B's, and sometimes A's or C's. I try my best, and my family is proud of my grades. They think I'm the happiest kid in the world outside of school, but my dad came to me wondering why I've been so distant from the family. I told him that I was just nervous because of a test, and he said that one bad test won't kill me, that they'll be proud for just passing. I act like I'm happy, but I truly am not. There's only one person that makes me happy, and that's the instant I see him. Trunks. I think I love him. In all of my free time, I only think about him now. At night, all my dreams consist of him doing (naughty) things with me. Sometimes, I wish that me and Trunks can do that for hours on end. Too bad I know that that'll never happen. It will only happen in my dreams.

I want to come out to at least one person to help me with my dilemma. I think I know who that one person will be. My super-cool and awesome big brother Gohan. He's helped me with many things. Like when my body started to change and I came to him, he explained it all. It was embarrassing, but he helped me. He said that I can tell him anything and he won't judge, and only help. I trust him. I just hope that he's telling the truth.

Don't get me wrong. I love my family. I'll love them even if they hate me. I'll still like Trunks even if he hates me. This is the risk I have to take, though. I have to tell Gohan. This depression is driving me insane.

So here I go, I'm going to Gohan's room because he's staying here while his wife, Videl, and his daughter, Pan, are visiting Videl's father, Mr. Hercule Satan. I'm knocking on his door.

"Come in." I walk his and I am so tense and I stutter with my words. "G-Gohan. I-I-I n-eee-d to t-tell y-you some-th-thing." I say, blushing. "Goten, come sit down." He takes me to his bed to sit down and talk without distractions. "So Goten, what's wrong?" "You have to keep it a secret, okay? Nobody can know, not Mom or Dad. Please, Gohan. Please don't hate me." I say, trying to fight back tears.

"I could never hate you, Goten. You're my little bro, and I love you. I'll keep it a secret no matter what, I don't want to lose your trust, Goten."

"T-Thanks, G-Gohan." I take deep breaths for a moment. I tell him when my voice is steady again. "Gohan, I'm gay." That's it. He's going to hate me. He's going to beat me up. I just know it. I'm ready. I can take it.

He pulls me into a hug. "That's it? I don't know why you were getting so paranoid, Goten. I don't mind that you're gay. I'm not going to tell anyone. You have my promise Goten." "Thanks, Gohan." I say while returning the embrace.

"Gohan, can I have some advice?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I wanna ask this guy out that I really, really like. I don't think that he's gay, or bi, though. What should I do?"

"Let me guess, Trunks?" I blush madly, and then I nod.

"Awwww, Goten! That's so cute! Well, I can only say one thing. Just tell him how you feel. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to throw away fourteen years of friendship away if he doesn't like you back."

"Okay, Gohan. Thanks for everything. You're an awesome big brother."

"And you're an awesome little bro. Now get out of my room, squirt and tell Trunks how you feel!"

"YES SIR! BYE GOHAN!"

"Bye, Goten!"

I arrive at the Capsule Corp. Building. I ring the bell, and the amazingly hot Trunks Briefs answers the door. "Hiya, Goten! What's up?"

"Hi, Trunks. Can you come with me? I need to tell you something really important."

"Sure thing, Goten."

We fly toward the pond we usually hang out at. I gather up my courage and tell him everything.

"Trunks, I'm gay."

"Oh, wow. Cool." Trunks says, completely unfazed my by words.

"There's something else, too. Trunks, I've liked you a lot for four years. Everyday, I'd be depressed that you didn't know my true feelings. Well, here they are. Trunks, I think I love you. All I ask of you is that you could find it in your heart to not hate me." That's when the tears start to flow.

"Goten. I could never hate you. You're my best friend. Plus, I feel the same way." That's when I look up to see a huge smile on him, one that I never saw before.

I lean closer to him. I close the distance between us with a kiss. I pull away after a few seconds.

"Trunks, I-I…"

"Goten, I love you, too." We close the distance between us once again with a kiss. We start moving out mouths, and I feel his tongue on my bottom lip, requesting entrance. I gladly give him entrance and our tongues battle for dominance in our newly found love together.

"Trunks, you've made me so happy."

"You made me happy first, Goten."

We fly back to Capsule Corp. where my mom gives me permission to stay the night. That night, Trunks and I kissed and talked all night, until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I love you, Trunks…

END

A/N: So how was it? Please review with your opinions to make it better. Thanks!


End file.
